No regrets
by cheekybumbum
Summary: It's Layla's senior prom and her and Warren join together for the ultimate prom experience. Please R&R!


A/N: This is my first fanfic of this nature so any criticism and helpful hints will be well received but no flames if you please!

Warren closed his eyes contentedly as Layla's body pressed against him, the curves of her form fitting so delicately yet forcefully into his. Her small hand fit neatly in his own, it was almost as if they'd been created to fit together. Her head was resting on his shoulder and the scent of the honeysuckle flowers in her hair drifted up to him. Before, he hadn't given a second thought to flowers, but since he started dating Layla after the attack at his junior year homecoming dance he had found a new appreciation for the floral world.

He looked around the gym at all of Layla's classmates. This was their prom, he had had his two years earlier and Layla had come to that one with him too. When that had happened they were still a controversial couple; no one would ever have placed the hot head and the hippie together but here they were two years later, still together and still strong.

The song ended and the couples that littered the dance floor broke apart. Layla led him back to the table they were sharing with Magenta and Zach, Ethan and his date and Will and his date. It had been a little awkward at first, Warren dating Layla but Will had accepted it eventually. Admittedly it had taken a toll on the few hundred punchbags he'd obliterated but after that he had been fine. He just had to look at Layla to know he'd made the right choice in letting her go.

An upbeat song started up and Layla squealed, she loved this song but try as she might Warren would not get up and dance this one with her. He didn't dance, period. So she shrugged her shoulders and danced with Magenta instead.

Watching her on the dance floor Warren couldn't help feel his stomach turn over as he watched her slender frame move in time to the music. She still gave him butterflies but he never said. As if he'd say something so girly as that. And, despite what most people thought, they hadn't done the deed. They hadn't done 'it' as it was so crudely spoken of. Layla wanted to wait until she was married and Warren respected that. Sometimes it was hard but she would just look at him with those large eyes of hers and he'd just melt. Oh they'd slept in the same bed together which is why renting a hotel room for her prom night didn't seem quite so sleazy and cliché as it might have done otherwise but somewhere, secretly, deep down, he hoped that he would be the one she gave herself to. He didn't know what he would do if they broke up. But again, he'd never tell her that either.

'Ok Sky High seniors, listen up!' called the DJ over the microphone.

But no one paid attention; they were all having too much fun with their friends, enjoying their last night of high school.

'SENIORS!' shouted Coach Boomer.

Suddenly everyone was a lot quieter. The Coach nodded to the DJ as if to say what are you waiting for.

'It's time to announce this year's prom king and queen. And to do the honours we have your very own Principal Powers!'

'Thank you. Now this class has been so special to me. After all, some of you did save superhero-kind so without you, none of us would be here today. But onto this year's winners. 2008's prom king is...Will Stronghold! Come up here Will!'

It wasn't a surprise but still he looked suitably embarrassed as he walked up to collect his shiny crown and stand up on the platform.

'And this year's prom queen is…Layla Dianthe!'

She gasped and turned bright red. She turned round to look at her friends and Warren who were smiling and clapping. He walked over to her, 'You better get up there you know,' he whispered in her ear.

She moved as quickly as she could without running and could feel the tears pricking the backs of her eyes as she made it up onto the platform. There she was given her tiara and sash.

'Class of 2008, I give you your Prom King and Queen! They will now take the floor for their official dance.'

A slow song came through the speakers and Will and Layla joined hands to begin the dance.

'So,' she said, 'this is kinda awkward. I mean, in freshman year didn't you think this was how it would be?'

'Kinda,' he replied, 'but things change you know and we may not like it, but we have to deal with it.'

'You know I never wanted me and Warren to hurt you, don't you?'

'I know, it's just every so often it stings a little, you know? So I'm glad we're Prom King and Queen, a couple, even if it is just for one song.'

From across the dance floor Warren watched his girlfriend dancing with the boy she probably thought she'd end up with here. But, as much as he wanted to, he knew he couldn't go over there and break up the dance. Bad high school etiquette and all that. Usually, he wasn't one to follow the rules but he knew this would be one of Layla's enduring high school memories – he couldn't ruin that.

The song ended and the couple broke apart and, despite himself, relief washed over Warren as Will went to rejoin his date.

'Ok Sky High seniors, it's the last song of the night so partner up and flood the dance floor!'

Warren cringed at the DJ's cheesiness as he made his way over to Layla.

'May I have this dance your majesty?' he asked, a smile visible in his eyes.

She blushed and held her hand out to his extended one and as they joined together once more Warren knew that when it came to Layla he would always be soft, no matter how hard he seemed to the outside world.

As the song ended she looked up at him, 'Thank you for such an amazing night,' she whispered, barely audible over the dying notes of the music.

'Who said it was over?' he replied mischievously. 'You deserve the complete prom experience so I got a room at the Maxville Marriot.'

'But Warren, you know I don't want -.'

'You know I don't expect anything Layla. I respect you and your decision. I just thought you might like to finish the night together.' The hurt was evident in his voice.

'I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking,' she said. 'Forgive me?'

He looked down into her wide green eyes and saw the regret for what she'd just said.

'Always,' he replied, kissing the end of her nose. 'Come on, everyone's leaving.'

And so, in a whirlwind of hugs, kisses and a few tears the Sky High gym said goodbye to its seniors as they departed on their separate journeys.

It wasn't just Warren and Layla's taxi that pulled up at the Maxville Marriot that night that contained Sky High students but once they were in the room, they felt like the only people in the world.

Layla closed the drapes as Warren lit the candles with a flick of his finger, just as he had done that first night in the Paper Lantern. He'd ordered champagne and when she returned, he sat her on the bed, turned to her and raised his glass.

'To your graduation,' he said.

'And to yours,' she replied, 'I know we couldn't really do much after yours so I hope you don't mind but I want to share this one with you.'

They drained their glasses and Warren leaned in to kiss his girlfriend. She had never looked so beautiful to him, the candlelight flickering across her face catching the diamonds around her neck illuminated her features and her eyes seemed to sparkle extra brightly that night.

They drew closer together, feeling, exploring, caressing in a way neither of them had done before. They'd made out before, but it had never been like this, there had never been this spark. Maybe it was the champagne but Warren didn't care. He had never felt so alive.

His jacket was already off so it came as a surprise to him when Layla started fumbling with the buttons of his shirt.

'What are you doing?' he whispered.

'What does it look like?' she whispered back, 'I was trying to take your shirt off but your buttons are so damn tricky.'

He laughed softly and undid them himself, pulling her down onto the bed so they were lying facing each other. As they kissed he ran his hands through her beautiful red hair and she did the same to him.

Suddenly Layla became very aware of herself and what she wanted. More than anything. She reached to her side, unzipped the sparkling green dress and shuffled out of it.

'That's the second time in a night you've confused me Layla. What are you doing?' he said, sitting up as she did so.

'I know what I want Warren. I want you, I don't want to wait anymore. I love you and I don't want to do this with anyone else other than you.'

'What about marriage?'

'I don't care anymore. Why are you making this so difficult?'

To be honest, Warren didn't know why he was objecting. Layla was so sexual just sitting there and she didn't even know it. Warren wanted nothing more than this right now but he didn't want her to regret it.

'Are you sure,' he asked, 'that you won't regret this?'

'I'll regret it more if we don't,' came her reply as she pushed him down onto the bed and unbuckled his trousers, pushing them to the floor. Somehow she knew what to do, even though she'd never done it before in her life.

Slowly, carefully, she unhooked her bra and dropped it to the floor, diving under the covers to join Warren.

'You are so beautiful,' he whispered in her ear as they lay holding hands under the sheet.

'You're pretty damn handsome yourself,' she whispered back.

She was nervous but she trusted Warren implicitly. She knew he would never hurt her.

The he was above her, resting his weight on his arm as he dotted her shoulders, chest and stomach with kisses in between mutterings of sweet words. She traced the line down from his collarbone, through his chest and down his stomach until she hit the waistband of his boxers where her hands rested. Seizing courage from somewhere she completed the motion and he saw her eyes widen in surprise as she felt him pressing up against her.

'Now you're sure you're sure?' he whispered.

She nodded and he rolled over to his trousers and wallet where the protection he needed was kept. Honestly, it hadn't been there that long, he just thought it was something everyone should carry.

While he dealt with that Layla removed her own underwear and lay down, waiting for Warren to come back. She didn't have to wait long. He looked down at her, his soulful eyes burning deep into hers, his hair hanging in his face. Shakily Layla lifted her arm and tucked a part of his behind his ear. She looked back up at him and slowly nodded her head. Cradling her head in one hand, gently he guided her to him where they met.

Layla drew in a sharp gasp but nodded at him to continue. She had never thought it would feel like this, so peaceful and so right. The momentary pain had been a good pain and as he rocked into her, slowly and carefully so as not to hurt her, a tear escaped from one eye.

'Is everything ok?' he asked concernedly. He didn't want to push her.

'It's a happy tear,' she reassured him and he carried on as he drove her into higher and greater realms of pleasure.

He felt her constrict around him and she moaned his name as she clutched at the sheets.

'Oh Layla,' he moaned back as he felt his own orgasm beginning.

And as they rocked and neared their states of pleasure, something similar to a state of grace fell over them. They were only aware of each other, the way their bodies interlocked and their limbs intertwined and their heavy breathing as they strained for air.

And then they were done and they fell apart, panting for breath but it had all been worth it. Warren drew her close to him and she nuzzled on his chest as he delicately kissed her neck and ear.

'Warren?' she said.

'Yes?' he replied, looking down at her almost sleeping form.

'With you, I don't think I could ever have any regrets.'

A/N: Well it's over, please leave a review!


End file.
